The Muppets @ Daryl's House Club (January 11 2020)
So they arrived in Pawling a little early and the muppets were wearing winter outfits because it was cold outside. They got in a little early and handed out their tickets. The Muppet Show theme started and opened with Bohemian Rhapsody. Kermit came out in his hat, coat, scarf, mittens and boots and welcomed everyone to the show and asked how everybody was doing? Kermit told everyone a special program by saying that they were going to perform a cover of Hopsin's Leave Me Alone. he introduced Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem. Kermit was talking to Dr. Teeth about their movie was made. as Kermit walks off, Dr. Teeth introduced Can You Picture That. Fozzie and Kermit came out for Moving Right Along and it featured Kermit on Banjo. Pops and the other muppet friends came out wearing hats, coats, scarves, and mittens. Pops said that this next song was written by Joe Raposo and introduced Happiness Hotel. Kermit, Floyd, Janice did the spoken parts of that. it was cool. Walter was tap dancing during the bridge of Happiness Hotel which caused the audience to applaud loudly. as soon as Walter stopped, he joined the muppet friends for the end. Kermit was singing I'll Get You What You Want with the audience instead of Constantine which joined by Miss Piggy and it featured Backup Singers. Constantine and Dominic Badguy came out for I'm Number One. Dominic Badguy was tap dancing during the song which was really cool. Walter and Kermit came back onstage. Walter told everyone in pawling that there was just to remind them, no refunds. he told everybody they got a Hopsin song and they were very excited, it's not very often that the song contains bad languages it was like Constantine who sent Kermit to the gulag because they think he was Constantine. Kermit said for real people. Walter said "So hey people in pawling!" Kermit thanked everyone for coming. Walter said that it was great to be at Daryl's House Club and Kermit said that the minors of languages of Leave Me Alone. he said that somebody knows that song and he doesn't know it. and Kermit told that everybody knows that song. he also said that adults used the sing that song in theaters. Walter told everybody that a couple years ago Hopsin did a record called Haywire and it was all a Hopsin album. He told everybody to imagine that Constantine was bothering Kermit by bullying him. He guessed not bullying him. He said "So anyway you guys" and introduced Leave Me Alone. As soon as Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem began playing it, the audience was singing along with Kermit and Walter in the chorus. Walter rapped the 1st and 2nd verse with the audience. Walter and Kermit sang the 3rd verse with the audience before Walter rapped it with the audience. (Note: Walter, Kermit and The Audience were swearing.) After Man Or Muppet this idiot started yelling at them to play Life's A Happy Song. Walter came onstage and told him that they were doing the next song that was from Paul Williams and told him to shut up. thank you. Kermit said "no. i'm not going to stop in the middle of the intro of Rainbow Connection to play Life's A Happy Song." someone else in the crowd yelled out a joking request for Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard and Kermit said he'd just stop at Me And Julio Down By The Schoolyard and then start Rainbow Connection. he was annoyed at the Life's A Happy Song Guy. And during Rainbow Connection the Blizzard Confetti Cannon. On We Built This City, Starship sang the lead vocals. Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem played The Moopets intro. Kermit introduced Tex Richman and was talking to him about getting the studio back. Tex Richman said that this next song was written by Bret McKenzie and it features Backup dancers and he asked the audience to sing with him and the audience said "They want to sing with you" Tex Richman said good. He introduced Let's Talk About Me and sang along with him. As the Backup dancers came the audience applauded and sang with Backup Dancers and Tex Richman. it followed by Me Party which featured Amy Adams and Miss Piggy. Kermit introduced Nadya and The Gulag Prisoners and was talking to Nadya about living in the gulag. Nadya said that this next song featured The Backup Prisoners and was written by Bret McKenzie. Big Papa asked the audience if they want to hear another song and the audience was like we want to hear another song. Nadya said that this next song was from their album Muppets Most Wanted and introduced The Big House. Smells Like Teen Spirit followed by Forget You and The Whistling Caruso which Walter whistled. After We're Doing A Sequel, The Muppets went offstage except Walter who remained onstage for the next song. Walter asked how many kids they are invited in their birthdays. he said that this next song was originally written by The Smiths. it was also from their album Strangers Here We Come. he also said that it features Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem and introduced Unhappy Birthday. As soon as Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, The audience sung with Walter. The Muppets sung Something So Right with the audience, and Interrogation Song featured Kermit, Miss Piggy, and other Muppets. During Bandanana, Bandanana interrupted Scooter, Sam The Eagle, Rowlf, Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Kermit, Rizzo, and Walter. Walter even commented by telling Bandanana by saying "You get back in here right now!" and there was another blizzard confetti cannon at the end of the song. Together Again followed by Moves Like Jagger which featured Scooter and The Penguins. Scooter and the Audience were swearing which was weird. For the encore they did Marcarena which featured Miss Piggy and The Flamingos. after the end of the song. Miss Piggy thanked everybody for coming to the show. Walter was giving them a setlist. after The Muppets and The Audience left, Paul Williams came out in his personal protective equipment to vacuum up all of the confetti.